


finally a first time

by tippytoetomlinstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippytoetomlinstyles/pseuds/tippytoetomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything they've been through it's finally their first time having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	finally a first time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the smut scene for http://www.quotev.com/story/2016376/Some-Nights/ so any referencing you might not understand is all to that story. Thanks for reading! - Danni xx

 

 

 

“Do you want… more?” Louis was asking for Harry’s permission. For Harry to let go and give himself to Louis, allow the loss of all control, letting his feelings take over. Not listen to the brain that was telling him to be afraid, but to go with his instincts. In one word, the mood was set.

“Yes.” Instantly Louis flipped him over, staring into his lustful green eyes. His pupils were so dilated that Louis could hardly see the beautiful green they normally were. Harry was so lost right now. He’d just given everything to Louis.

“You’re sure?” Louis asks and Harry is trembling. He swallows hard.

“I’m scared.” Harry confessed, it came out like he was three years old afraid of a monster. Louis stared him right in the eyes.

“Me too.” He told him.

“But it’ll be okay…” he caressed Harry’s face, and slowly leaned in. he was nose to nose with his boy.

“Slow.” He said softly, and Harry nodded meekly.

“And if we don’t think we can do it, we’ll stop and just cuddle okay?” Louis breathed and Harry almost laughed. It made him feel better.

“Okay.” Harry nodded and Louis kissed him hard. The kind of kiss that bruised lips. A noise Harry had never heard himself make rumbled from his throat. It was guttural moan that no one had ever made him make before.

“Oh god… I need to hear that again.” Louis whispered breathlessly before kissing him again, this time putting his weight down on Harry, pushing his tongue in for exploration. Harry gasped, and made the noise again, involuntarily pushing his hips up, hitting against Louis before gasping again. Louis pulled back.

Harry just now realized how painfully hard he was. He was so constricted in these jeans. He looks down and eyes Louis and his eyes rolled back in his head. He’d never been one to notice how big Louis was, but now, seeing how snug his pants were, and how big he was. Harry gulped and groaned in response.

Louis’ hands popped the button of his jeans and pulled them down and off while softly kissing his neck. Harry was a mess. And Louis had no idea how he was keeping it together. But somehow he seemed to be the one in control. He then sat back and let Harry’s shaking hands undo his button and pulled his pants down. They were now one layer from being naked.

“You’re sure?” Louis asked as he pressed a kiss behind Harry’s ear, while palming him over the boxers.  Harry shuddered and groaned and pressed up into Louis’ hand. He gasped at the friction and stared right into Louis’ eyes.

“Yes.” He breathed again, and Louis began robbing him of whatever dignity he’d had, and tugged the black boxers down, leaving him gloriously naked, much like the time Louis had done his memorization. But this time it WAS sexual.

“God. You look… so good…” Louis said marvelling in the sight of Harry’s beautiful cock.

It was pressing against his stomach, painfully hard, red tipped and there was pre cum at the head. It twitched slightly as Harry watched Louis take it in. Harry was laying on the bed under Louis and the sight of him so vulnerable and open like that almost made Louis cum right then and there. There was one vein that Louis could see winding its way up and he’d decided that’s where he would start.

Harry propped himself up on his elbows to watch, and Louis maintained eye contact with him as he lowered, himself, and gently licked the pre cum off the tip, causing a high pitched noise that made Louis shiver. This was both their first times. Louis tasted the saltiness on his tongue. Strange. He wondered if that’s what he tasted to others. That thought aside, Louis went to the base of Haz’s cock and licked up the trail of the vein. He took Harry in his hand and gave him a few short strokes dry, before his pink lips wrapped around Harry. Only the head, teasing. Harry had since closed his eyes, and only soft noises came out.

“Louis…” Harry said breathlessly, his hand finding Louis’ hair gripping the back tightly, causing Louis to moan, sending vibrations on him. he involuntarily thrusted in Louis’ mouth and moaned loudly as Louis’ teeth grazed the tight skin. He was now barely half way in Louis mouth.

Louis was determined to take him fully, and so pulling back and tackling it again he tried, and managed a little more than halfway before he felt Harry hit the back of his throat, his throat tightening. Harry’s head lolled back and his eyes popped open and an almost scream almost animalistic came from him. He was in bliss. Louis tried once more, pushed past the tears brimming his eyes, and finally took him fully and Harry was a shaking, screaming mess.

“Louis!” he screams, gripping the back of his head hard, careful not to thrust. Louis begins dipping up and now([visual](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_md036911Ok1qzq7rqo2_r1_250.gif)), now having Harry right where he wants him. And when Louis feels Harry twitch so he hallows his cheeks, takes him fully and swallows around him.

Louis pulls him out just as he releases. A small bit misses Louis’ hand, and lands on his cheek, the rest finds Louis hand. Harry is a convulsing mess. He screamed when it first hit him, but now his arm was thrown over his eyes, his bottom lip is between his teeth, stifling everything but small noises. Once Louis knew he was done, he reached under the bed, and gripping one of the tee shirts he’d kicked under yesterday because he didn’t want to clean it up. He wiped his hand off, and turned back to Harry.

Harry was stunned. He’d received blow jobs before in his life, but never one like that. He was still gasping for air and was waiting for his heart beat to slow down. He lazily opened his eyes and smiled at Louis. Louis smiled back and wiped his mouth with his thumb, coming across the small bit of Harry’s cum that hadn’t made it in his hand. It was now on his thumb. He didn’t know why he did it, but he looked at the white on his digit before shoving it in his mouth, tasting it. Salty, just as he suspected. Harry groaned as he watched Louis taste him. He’d finally calmed down a bit, and just as he did Louis straddled him and kissed him, tongue and all.

“Can you taste yourself?” Louis breathed, and Harry whimpered and nodded. Their lips brushed again, and when Louis was most vulnerable, Harry quickly flipped them, gasping Louis to gasp. Harry looked down at Louis and smiled.

“You sure you’ve never done that before?” Harry asked and Louis chuckled.

“Positive.” He responded.

“Well now it’s your turn…” Harry said and leaned in to start by sucking a big purple love bite on Louis’ sensitive neck. Louis simply breathed deeply, harshly, and gasped at the nip of Harry’s teeth. He pulled back, proud of his work, and touched it, and Louis winced. He grinned cheekily.

He’d gained the confidence to move down, now right by where Louis desperately needed him. He discarded of Louis’ boxers, and stared at him. He took him firmly in his hand. Harry kissed the tip lightly ([visual](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_md036911Ok1qzq7rqo3_r2_250.gif)) and Louis was out of breath, flustered, and turned on beyond belief. He felt Harry’s hand move up and down gently tugging and pulling, and Louis wasn’t holding back to let Harry know it was feeling good, until he’d become fully hard again, and became painful. Harry took him in, deep throating his entirely on the first try. Having no gag reflex came in handy he guessed. Louis groaned loudly, gasping with each bob.

And just as Harry knew he was getting close he stopped. Louis whined until Harry kissed down his length, and then kissed each ball. Louis shot up shocked until Harry pushed him back into a laying position, and continued his treatment. Harry had had this happen to him with a girl before, and he knew how amazing it was. He wanted Louis to receive the treatment he deserved. He sucked on one gently, groping and rolling the other in his hand, and had Louis a shaking mess in seconds. Harry licked under each one and then between them when Louis stopped him.

“S-st-stop Harry. I don’t want to- not yet-“ he was stuttering, but he pushed Harry over to his left and was on top of his quickly gripping the back of his neck and tugging him up to kiss him. ([visual](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mc99zmRFcG1rutayno1_500.gif))

Harry knows what’s coming next. He feels Louis fumbling and Harry cracks his eyes open to see Louis reaching for a tube on the side table. Harry pulled back and laid back. He gulped. He closes his eyes. Louis hovers over him, and looked down at him. He’s terrified. Louis leans down and kisses him and Harry sighs.

“We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready-“

“I’m just scared. I’ll be fine.” Harry says between kisses.

“Ready?” Louis whispers, looking him in the eyes.

“Yeah-“ he breathes, and gently Louis touches Harry’s pink bum, trailing his finger around the circle. Slowly, he starts moving it closer and closer, and then he’s inside, but only a little bit. Harry gasped at the intrusion, his eyes fogged over in lust, and pain.

“Oh god, am I hurting you that much?” Louis whispered worried, and Harry reached up and pulled Louis down gently.

“I’m okay. I’ll be okay. Just keep g-going.” He stuttered and massaging inside Louis pushed further. The grip on the back of his neck was tight and whimpers came from Harry.

“D-don’t stop now. Just go.” He gritted his teeth and one last push and Louis was knuckle deep, and gasped himself. Harry writhed under him whimpering, and he was causing it. But his cock was so hard at the thought that he was inside him. He shouldn’t enjoy hurting Harry. So why did having his finger knuckle deep and tight inside him feel so good to him.

“Louis…” his voice was soft. Louis hadn’t moved. But Harry had since adjusted and was now bearing down on Louis finger, trying to move.

“Do you want more?” Louis asked and Harry whimpered, nodding. Louis pulled out until it was just a tip of his finger, and he slid a second one in now, feeling the same tight feeling. Harry adjusted quicker to two, and he wriggled under Louis.

“Move.” Harry spoke and Louis began pumping like he would when he did this to girls he’d slept with, which wasn’t many. Harry was breathing short hot puffs of air, his cheeks flushed, eyes shut tight, taking in the feeling. It was weird. So, so weird… and the fact that he liked it…

Louis scissored his fingers and that made Harry make a small squeaking noise, but bared down on his fingers now. his breath erratic, in complete insanity. Out of his mind.

“Louis I need you.” Harry gripped his shoulders and Louis stopped moving his fingers and removed them and Harry whined at the lost contact. He was far from scared now. Louis slicked up, and positioned himself at Harry’s entrance.

“Ready?” Louis asked, lifting Harry’s arms up and Harry groaned as Louis pushed in, forward, hooking his legs high above Louis’ hips, and Louis bared down on the bed with his hand as he felt Harry’s intense heat envelope him. He was fully in and Harry was choking back a cry for the glorious burn he felt. It was good.

“Louis, okay… okay Louis move.” Harry said and Louis pulled out until it was his tip, and then back in, deep, full, and strong. Harry groaned as he did. The intense make out started as Louis picked up his speed, now pushing in hard, fast and greedily. ([visual](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mc9ag63nCc1rutayno1_500.gif))  Harry didn’t mind. He pulled back from the kiss, heaving as Louis continued.

“God. God Louis how… how… I should’ve known you’d be an animal like this… those… thrusts… oh god… on stage…” in between words were moans.

“Harry… you’re so tight… so… so good babe…” Louis was lost in the feeling. Harry was so tight and held him in, he almost couldn’t move, Harry was that clamped around him. Louis slowly flipped them, and Harry sunk down deep and groaned as he rode Louis. Louis lifted his hips, and Harry threw his head back as Louis hit his prostate right on target.

“Whatever you just touched, please, god, PLEASE hit it again. GOD HIT IT AGAIN.” Harry screamed and Louis plopped his hips back, and pulled out and Harry whines.

“WHAT? NO!” Harry shouted at the loss of contact.

“Turn over, hands and knees.” Louis said, voice unrecognizable. Harry did so and Louis quickly pushed back in, and Harry shouted as Louis had perfect access to what he wanted. Louis was a beast, Harry didn’t know he was this… dominating during sex. Louis gripped his hair and yanked his head back, Harry’s mouth hung open with lustful eyes. Louis eyes were black.

“God Harry you’re so good.” He murmured, still gripping the hair, not as tight, and he whimpered into Harry’s back muscles. Harry’s thighs trembled, and he suddenly felt everything hitting him like a ton of bricks.

“Louis… Louis I’m going to…”

Before Harry could say anything he dropped to his elbows, writhing at his suspended orgasm he’d been needing to release so, so badly. He let go and came the hardest he ever had, screaming into the bed sheets. A minute later and his body was shaking, his forehead to the bed sheets, curls in his face, necklaces dangling, and he knew Louis still hadn’t cum yet. Harry wanted him to cum as hard and powerful as he just had. He reached between his legs, and touched the skin between Louis’ balls before squeezing.

Louis came instantly, a slew of cusses coming from his mouth as he came in Harry harder than he ever had. Harry whimpered as Louis pulled out, and Louis tugged Harry into his arms before collapsing on the pillows behind them. Louis held Harry close and he felt him shaking, and Louis stomach felt wet.

“Harry… oh god Harry are you crying?” Louis looked at him worried and Harry looked up at him, his bum tender, chest dirty, eyes pouring tears. Had Louis done something wrong? They were both out of breathe and Louis wiped Harry’s tears away.

“That was… so good… and I’m just… so… happy and I… I love you so much.” Harry stuttered as the emotions confused him, he cuddled in until Louis had gotten him to calm down.

“Come on, let’s go get you cleaned up in the shower and we’ll come back and cuddle tonight.” Louis said putting his feet on the floor, feeling his legs shake and he laughed.

“Louis I kinda can’t feel my legs right now-“ Harry said before he started laughing, which caused Louis to laugh.

“I’ve got you babe.” Louis said picking him up with a kiss.

After showering, as promised, they cuddled on the bed, thoughts of their previous endeavours going through their minds. They were both blissfully content in each other’s silent company, it was all they needed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://tippytoetomlinstyles.tumblr.com/ find me on tumblr! (trying to figure out coding again bc the one I was using isn't working anymore sigh.)


End file.
